Teleconferencing systems provide users with the ability to conduct productive meetings while located at separate locations. Teleconferencing systems may capture audio and/or video content of an environment in which the meeting is taking place to share with remote users and may provide audio and/or video content of remote users so that meeting participants can more readily interact with one another. There are significant areas for new and approved mechanisms for facilitating more immersive and productive meetings.